


Take My Whole Life, Too

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Disney movies are life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: Bahorel and Feuilly, through all of their platonic cuddling, have never held hands...until now.





	

Bahorel and Feuilly both got off work early, something that rarely happened (especially for Feuilly). So after they hit the gym, they decided to go home and watch their favorite Disney movie, Lilo and Stitch. The roommates had a routine for movie night: Bahorel made a blanket and pillow nest on the couch while Feuilly made all kinds of snacks (popcorn, cookies, chips and dip, you name it) and booze of course. Then they sat on the couch, in their little nest and watched the movie. They were both into platonic cuddling so it worked perfectly. Well, it worked perfectly besides the fact that they were hopelessly in love with each other and wouldn’t admit it to themselves much less each other.  
By half way into the movie, Feuilly was in Bahorel’s lap with Bahorel’s chin resting on his shoulder. Bahorel was doing everything in his power not to get too excited (if you know what I mean) and succeeding, with great difficulty. And oh dear god, is he wiggling on purpose? He wasn’t, Feuilly is just antsy.  
Another fifteen minutes later, Feuilly had shifted off of Bahorel’s lap and was sitting next to him leaning his head on his shoulder while Bahorel played with his hair.  
“Your hair’s really soft,” Bahorel mumbled, keeping his eyes on the screen.  
“It’s because, unlike some heathens, I use conditioner,” Feuilly responded, making fun of Rel slightly.  
“Oh, fuck off,” Bahorel laughed.  
Bahorel waited until Jumba and Pleekly were on screen, he pointed, “Look it’s us.”  
“Who’s Pleekly?” Feuilly asked.  
“You, because he’s scrawny like you,” Rel teased.  
“Says the guy whose ass I kicked at the gym today,” Feuilly scoffed.  
Bahorel laughed, “Keep telling yourself that, you ginger shit.”  
“I’m sorry, but what else is ‘Okay, Fee, you win,’ supposed to mean?” Feuilly asked.  
“Shut up,” Bahorel pouted.  
By the end of the movie they’d each had about five beers, which meant there was no way in hell they weren’t going to sing dramatically through the end credits.  
They got so into the song that as they sang, “Take my hand,” Feuilly grabbed onto Bahorel’s hand. They didn’t really realize until after they’d finished singing the next line that they were even holding hands. They stopped singing almost at the same time and stared down at their hands and back up at each other’s faces. Because in all the time they’d spent platonically cuddling, they’d never actually held hands before. They stayed like that, just staring at each other, until the song ended.  
Bahorel opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Feuilly’s lips on his.  
Bahorel gasped softly before kissing back.  
Feuilly pulled away and turned bright red, “Rel, I…I didn’t…”  
“Shut up and do that again,” Bahorel interrupted him.  
“What?”  
Bahorel leaned in and kissed him again.  
Feuilly immediately kissed him back, looping his arms around Bahorel’s neck loosely.  
Once they pulled away, they were both a little out of breath.  
Bahorel reached forward and grabbed Feuilly’s hand, “Take my hand,” he whispered, “take my whole life too,” he kissed Feuilly’s hand, “For I…” he kissed his hand again, “…can’t…” his cheek, “…help…” his neck, “…falling in love…” his lips, “…with…” he placed his free hand on Feuilly’s cheek and looked him in the eyes, “…you.”

Three years later, they had their first dance as husbands to that song. No one really knows why they chose this song, but as Bahorel and Feuilly stare into each other’s eyes out on the dancefloor , and whisper the words to each other, they couldn’t care less if the others know. They know, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
